Patients suffering from organ disease and/or failure rely on medical devices to perform the necessary organ functions for treatment of their organ disease and/or while awaiting organ transplant. Such medical devices may include membranes for transferring nutrients, chemicals, or the like, to a patient's bloodstream. In one example, bioreactor devices may be used to support patient's while awaiting organ transplant. Bioreactor devices may include hollow fiber membranes seeded with cells (e.g., cells of the required organ type) for performing organ functions and transferring toxins away from and/or nutrients to the patient's bloodstream. However, the inventors herein have recognized problems with such approaches. As one example, hollow fiber membranes may have issues with cell viability and longevity. As such, cells may die over time, thereby requiring the patient to be switched to a new device. Thus, these devices may not be effective as longer term support devices for patients. As another example, such devices may also have increased packaging space, thereby making the device larger and less portable.
As one example, the issues described above may be at least partially addressed by a stem cell organ device, comprising a first channel adapted to house a plurality of cells, a second channel, a membrane arranged between the first channel and the second channel, and a first inlet manifold coupled to the first channel. In one example, one or more interior surfaces of the first inlet manifold may include guides. As such, when cells are injected into the first channel, the cells may spread more evenly over and across the first channel, thereby increasing a transfer of molecules between the cells and blood flowing through the second channel during patient use.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.